Adventures in Babysitting
by mickys411
Summary: When Patty has to babysit her nephew, can she along with the help of her fellow Ghostbusters keep up with busting and watching over a toddler?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at the Ghostbusters headquarters AKA the firehouse.  
Erin and Patty were going through write ups of their cases over the last several days, including one from last night, Abby and Jillian(better known as Holtzmann) were giving the containment unit a few adjustments, and Kevin the receptionist was busy sitting at his desk making a chain out of paperclips.  
Just then, the main door opened, and a woman in her mid thirties, carrying a small child, a boy about two years old in her arms entered the building.  
She appoarched Kevin's desk and asked,"Excuse me, is this the Ghostbusters headquarters?"  
Kevin snapped out of his trance, turned to the woman and replied,"Yes this is the ghostbusters headquarters.  
What can we do for you?"  
"I'm looking for Patty Tolan."  
"Yes she here, take a seat and I'll get her for you."  
"Thank you," said the woman, as she sat down, still holding the child.  
Kevin then yelled out,"Patty, there's somebody here to see you."  
"Kevin, use your intercom," said a voice, which happened to be Patty's through a speaker on Kevin's desk.  
Kevin then tapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and said,"Oh yes silly me.  
I forgot we have those."  
He pressed a button and said in the speaker,"Uh Patty, someone here to see you."  
"Uh Kevin, I'm already here," said Patty who was standing in front of the desk.  
"That work, there's a woman here to see you.  
Sitting in the waiting area."  
"Thanks Kevin."  
"No problem."  
Kevin then went back to his paperclip chain, while Patty went to meet the woman, who she reconized right away.

A smile appeared on Patty's face as she said,"Hey Denise what brings you here?"  
Denise got up from her chair and said,"Hi Sis, I hope I'm not bothering at work."  
"Nonscese, you're family.  
You everyone and even this little guy are always welcome to come down.  
"Aunt Patty!" said the little boy, extended his arms.  
Denise then gave her son over to Patty, who smiled and said "Hey Brice how are you?"  
The child began to giggled as Patty bounced him in her arms.  
"Oh he's always happy to see his favorite aunt, said Denise, Especially for the next several hours.  
A quizical look came over Patty's face as she asked,"Is everything OK?"  
"Well, Steve had to be taken to the hospital."  
"What happened?  
Is he alright?"  
"He got hit on the back of the head at work with a two by four at the construction site.  
His boss took him to the hospital to see if he has a concussion.  
"No offence but who would do a dumb thing like that?"  
Denise sighed and said,"I warned Steven about giving cousin Mookie a job there."  
"That explains it," said Patty.  
"Anyway, Brice is too young to visit the hospital with me.  
So I was wondering if you can watch him for a few hours?"  
"Well, I don't know Denise."  
"Patty, you're my only sibling that lives closest to me.  
Mom and Dad are away, and there is no way I'm leaving Brice at Uncle Bill's funeral parlor, he'll have nightmares."

"Is everything alright Patty?" called a voice.  
Patty turned to see standing in the waiting area were Holtzman,Erin, and Abby.  
Patty answered and said,"Yeah, everything's fine.  
By the way, this is my sister Denise, and her son Brice.  
"Aww he's adorable," said Abby.  
"Hi cutiepie," said Erin.  
"Hell-o little baby person," said Holtzmann.  
"Anyway, Denise's husband had to be taken to the hospital due to a work injury, and she was wondering if it will be OK to leave Brice with us.  
"It's a quiet day for day so I don't see why not," said Abby.  
"No problem at all," said Erin.  
"He's in good hands with us," said Holtzmann, who got looks from Abby,Erin and Patty.  
"Thank you very much, said Denise, who then handed a child's car seat and a shoulder bag to Patty, Here are a few items of Brice's.  
Bottled water, veggie flavored crackers, diapers, wipes, cornstarch, baby Motzart cd for his nap time, a few toys, and a jacket in case he gets cold.  
Denise then lend over to give Brice a kiss and said,"Bye-bye sweetie.  
Mommy will be back in a few hours with Daddy."  
She then turned to Patty and said,"Thanks again Patty.  
I owe you big time," said Denise as she went out the door and left.

Suddenly, the once quiet firehouse became loud when Brice let out a pirecing scream and started to cry.  
"WHAAAA MAMA!" he cried.  
"Shhhh, Brice it's OK Aunt Patty's here," said Patty, bouncing him a bit to make him giggle again, which did not work the second time.  
"Let me try something," said Erin, taking Brice out of Patty's arms.  
"Hush little baby don't you cry," Erin sang, hoping that would calm Brice down, but that didn't help either.  
"WHAAAAAAA!" Brice screamed out.  
"I got this," said Abby, taking Brice from Erin and said to the small child with a big smile,"Hey buddy, it's OK you're with us Ghostbusters."  
That didn't make Brice stop crying either.  
"WHAAAA!" he screamed out.  
"Hang on, I know what to do," said Holtzmann, who then took Brice out of Abby's arms.  
"Hell-o baby, Holtzmann, said in a goofy voice, along with making funny faces and sounds.  
Brice instantly stopped crying and began to laugh.  
Erin,Abby and Patty were amazed.  
"How did you do that?" asked Patty.  
"I do this with my nieces and nephews.  
They can't get enough of it," said Holtzmann.  
"Holtzy, sometimes you amaze me."

Just then, the phone rang and Kevin answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, he said, Yes, of course.  
I'll tell them that."  
They're on the way."  
Kevin hung up the phone and said,"Roaming vapors at Fulton's Fishmarket."  
"We're out of here," said Holtzmann, handing Brice back to Patty, who then grabbed his car seat and bag, before joining the others.  
"Hold on, you're taking Brice with us?" asked Abby, seeing Patty hooking up the car seat.  
"It's dangerous to bring a child along, why don't you leave him with Kevin?" asked Erin.  
Patty buckled Brice to his car seat, then climbed into Ecto-1 and said,"I trust Brice to a snake pit, more than I do with Kevin.  
Heck, I feel better leaving Brice with Holtzmann, at least she got him to stop crying."  
"Kid strapped in?" called Holtzmann from the driver's seat.  
"All secured."  
"Let's motor."  
And the car took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Holtzmann sped down the road to their job, Patty reminded her that there was a child in the car and was told to slow down, which she did.  
Even with driving on the more cautious side, the Ghostbusters still were able to get to their job assignment in good time.  
When Holtzmann parked the car, the team got out to see crowds of people running amoke around the area, as two small green and orange colored ghosts floated across and flinging fish at the same time.  
"This is the place alright," said Erin.  
"Let's strap up," Abby added.

The Ghostbusters then placed on their proton packs, grabbed a few traps and went to work.  
However, there was one problem.  
Patty was about to go on the job, holding Brice.  
"Uh Patty, isn't that going to be difficult to blast ghost while holding the kid?" asked Holtzmann.  
Patty then placed Brice down and said,"OK Bricee, Auntie Patty has to work now, so stay close by me OK?"  
"OK," Brice replied, who then took Patty's hand,as the two of them and the other Ghostbusters made their way to the center of the market place.  
Erin and Abby then placed two traps on the ground, then the two along with Patty and Holtzmann powered up the packs.  
"OK, let's kick some as..." said Holtzmann, who got inturupted by Erin who called out,"Language we got a little one here."  
"Uh butt, let's kick some butt."  
"I guess that's OK."  
Brice giggled and said," Butt."  
Patty looked over at Holtzmann, who then said,"At least he learned a new word."  
The Ghostbusters then went on to capture the ghosts.

Trying to catch ghosts for proved to be a challange for Patty.  
Since she wasn't able to hold Brice, she had to keep an watchful eye on him.  
Brice did listen to Patty and stayed by her, however, he clinging to her leg, which made it impossible for her to walk without stepping on him.  
But despite the slight chaos, the Ghostbusters were able to get the job done and capture the spirits.  
The crowds cheered on the team, as they headed back to the car with two smoking traps, which Patty told Brice never to touch along with the proton packs, as they were not toys.

On their way back to the firehouse, an unpleasant scent hit Erin's nose.  
She turned her head, sniffed and said,"What is that horrible smell?  
"Holtzmann, did you take home rotten fish to put in Kevin's desk again? asked Abby, It was funny the first three times but the stink is doing a number on our noses."  
"Oh I got tired of that joke, so I stopped getting fish.  
I write and draw stuff on his face, while he takes a nap," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"I believe Holtzmann, because it is indeed a number alright," said Patty.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Erin.  
"Uh-oh," said Brice.  
"It's a number two," Patty pointed out, saying that Brice had soiled his diaper.  
Everyone rolled down the windows of the car to get rid of the smell.

When the Ghostbusters returned to headquarters, Patty got out of her seat, quickly undid Brice's buckle, grabbed him out of his car seat, along with the bag Denise had gave her and raced with him into restroom for a changing.  
Kevin picked up the scent as well, sniffed his underarms and asked,"Is it me?"  
"Oh no, you smell fine, I mean not that I smell you or anything," said a slightly embarased Erin, who then went to spray the inside of the car down with febreze.  
"It's OK Kevin, it's not you.  
"Brice had a dirty diaper, but Patty went to change him," Abby pointed out.  
"Oh OK then.  
By the way, who's Brice?" Kevin asked.  
"Patty's nephew, the little boy you met earlier who's staying with us."  
"I thought it was Patty's sister's kid."  
"It is.  
Denise's son makes Patty an aunt, therefore it's her nephew."  
"Got it then," said Kevin.  
Holtzmann rolled her eyes and whispered to Abby,"I can understand now, why Patty has more trust in a pit of snakes."

Seconds later, the door of the restroom opened up.  
Brice, who was having a fit of giggles raced out, but Patty exited with the same look on her face the first time she saw a ghost at her old job at the subway station.  
"Damn,I know Denise into healthy eating, but what is she feeding this kid," she said.  
Just then, the phone rang and Kevin answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, he said, Yes she is.  
I'll get her."  
Kevin then called out,"Patty, it's your sister and Brice's Mother Denise."  
Abby caught Brice before he ran into anything, meanwhile Patty went to Kevin's desk, picked up the phone and said,"Hey Denise.  
Yes, he's good keeping out of trouble.  
He did cried shortly after you left, but other than that no.  
By the way, how's Steven?  
Oh I see.  
No, no no, it's no trouble at all.  
I'm sure everyone will be fine with it.  
OK, you tell Steven to take care.  
And yourself to.  
You're welcome.  
I'll see you tomorrow then.  
OK, good-bye."  
Patty then hung up the phone, turned to her team and said,"Uh guys, we have a bit of a situation here.  
"Is everything OK?" asked Abby.  
"I just off the phone with Denise.  
Steven's fine, but they want to keep him in the hospital overnight for observation.  
So, looks like we're going to have Brice longer than expected."  
"Wait a minute Patty, are you saying that Brice has to spend the night here?" asked Erin.  
"That's what she said.  
Even I got that," said Kevin.  
Holtzmann placed one of Brice's complicated looking educational toys on Kevin's desk and said,"Here Kevin, busy yourself with this."  
Kevin did just that.  
"It's no problem that Brice can stay with us, but the firehouse isn't childproof, we don't even have an extra bed for him," Abby pointed out.  
"Don't worry, I'll run out and get a few things for Brice, said Patty, I'll get something for him to sleep in."  
"Uh-oh," said Brice.  
A familar smell then appeared.  
"Along with a few more things as well," said Erin, pinching her nose. 


	3. Chapter 3

After giving Brice another quick changing, as well as making the same face as before, Patty along with Brice went down to Target to pick up a few things for him, with the help of Holtzmann, who proceeded to play race car driver with the shopping cart.  
Brice of course, was enjoying the ride, while Patty just smiled, shook her head, and tried to keep up with her fellow Ghostbuster.  
The three(or rather Holtzmann and Brice, with Patty catching up behind) made a beeline for the baby care section.  
They stocked up on diapers, wipes,powder,soap,lotion,got a playpen for Brice to sleep in, pjs, as well as a few change of clothes, which Brice picked out himself.  
"I big boy," he said, with pride, earning a high five from Holtzmann.  
The three then made their way to the bedding section, where Brice picked out his own blanket and pillow.  
While she was glad to have company while shopping, Patty however did give Holtzmann a stern look, after placing a tub of lego blocks from the toy department in the cart, much to Brice's happiness though.  
"Denise already yells at me for spoiling him," Patty said.  
"Kevin mastered one of the toys, the kid's not challenged enough," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"Very well, being that Brice is staying over night."

After paying for the items, Brice tugged on Patty's shirt sleeve and said,"Aunt Patty, hungry."  
"Sure little man, we'll get something to eat," said Patty.  
The three then went to the store cafe for lunch.  
Patty ordered a grilled chicken salad and an iced tea for herself, and peanut butter crackers with apple slices and water for Brice, while Holtzmann got herself a pizza hut combo.  
As they they ate, Holtzmann gave slice of her pizza to Brice, who then ate it, along with the apple slices but not the crackers.  
"Yummy, good," said Brice.  
"Holtzmann," said Patty.  
"One little slice isn't going to hurt and he did eat the apple slices," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"OK, but when he needs to be changed later, you do."  
After eating, the three then headed back to the firehouse.

Patty and Holtzmann only had a chance to put most of the items away, when the two of them along with Abby and Erin got a call for another job.  
Being that she still had no trust in Kevin, Patty re-buckled Brice into his seat, and took him along on another job.  
"Bye-bye ghosts," said Brice.  
"That's right little man," said Patty.  
"I taught him that," said Holtzmann from the driver's seat.  
The team then drove to their assignment, which was at a bakery/cafe in Williamsburg.  
As they pulled the car up, Erin asked I wonder if this is the right place."  
Suddenly, they saw a chair fly through the window.  
"That answers your question," said Holtzmann.  
"Come on, let's strap up," said Abby.  
The Ghostbusters got on their packs, Patty took Brice out of his seat, along with telling him to stay with her, and they all went inside the bakery/cafe.  
After pointing out by the frighten manager and head chef, who were trying to get the equally frighten patrons to calm down that the ghosts were in the kitchen, the Ghostbusters raced into the back, where they found two class 5 roaming vapors flying around and eating gobs of baked goods.  
"Hey, don't you guys know eating that stuff is bad for your health," Patty yelled out.  
The spirits then turned their attention to the Ghostbusters, who then fired their proton wands.  
As the Ghostbusters fought the ghosts, every type of cake,pie,muffin,tart and danish flew into their paths, along with dust flour, cocoa, and powered sugar.  
Despite making quite a bit of a mess, the spirits were captured by the Ghostbusters, who were covered in whipped toppings and cream fillings.  
"I feel like the floor of a taxi cab," said Abby.  
"I think some of it went up my nose," said Erin, as she got a tissue from the pocket of her flight suit.  
"I don't think I want to eat another baked good for a long time," Patty added.  
"At least somebody doesn't mind," said Holtzmann, pointing to an extra giggly Brice, who was eating the frosting and sprinkles he was covered in.  
Patty laughed, picked up Brice and said,"Looks like somebody's going to get a bath when we get back to the firehouse."

When the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, Kevin was getting ready to leave for the day.  
"Heading off, he said,"By the way Patty, your sister, Brice's Mom called.  
She said she'll be here tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock to pick him up."  
"Thanks Kevin," said Patty, as she scooped a messy Brice out of his car seat.  
"By the way, you haven't told her that we've been taking Brice on jobs with us have you?" asked Erin.  
"Of course not, only a knucklehead would do or say that.  
I've told her he was taking a nap."  
"Good thinking for once Kevin," said Patty.  
Holtzmann then pulled a chocolate chip cookie from the front pocket of her flightsuit, gave the cookie to Kevin and said,"I was going to save this for later, but here Kevin you earned it."  
"Thanks boss," said Kevin, who then ate the cookie and took off.  
As promised, Holtzmann not only gave Brice a bath, but changed him as well.

Later on that evening, when everyone was enjoying their dinner of cheese steak subs, (expect for Erin who opted for tuna salad) Brice, (who was nibbling on a bit of Holtzmann's sub, instead of the Speggettio's that Patty made) was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"I think it's for b-e-d-t-i-m-e," said Patty, who had to spell out bedtime, as Brice has a habit of throwing a tantrum if being told he has to go to bed.  
"This little guy sure had a big day today didn't he?" asked Abby.  
"I bet he'll never for get this day," said Erin.  
"Got to admit, it has been fun having the kid here," Holtzmann added.  
While Erin cleaned up the kitchen counter and placed the leftovers in the fridge, Abby did some filing, and Holtzmann was fixing the calabrations on the traps, Patty was getting Brice ready for bed.  
She set the play pen up in the bedroom, placed the blanket and pillow inside, and got him into his pjs, but not before giving him a clean diaper for the night, when Brice said his now famous uh-ho statement.  
"Damn Holtzmann, did you feed Brice nachos?" Patty asked, exiting the bathroom.  
"Just some BBQ chips," said Holtzmann with a grin, which made Brice giggle.  
Everyone then said good-night to Brice, before Patty placed him down in the play pen for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghostbusters themselves called it a night sometime later on.  
During the night however, around 4 in the morning, the team was awoken by the sound of a ringing phone.  
"Uh crap, muddered Abby, who had the phone by her bed, thinking it was going to wake-up Brice.  
Thankfully however, he was in a deep, peaceful sleep.  
She then cleared her throat, picked up the phone and said,"Ghostbusters.  
Yes of course.  
We're on our way."  
By then, Holtzmann,Patty and Erin were up.  
"What's going?" asked Patty.  
"Major disturbance down at the loading docks," Abby answered.  
She and the rest of the team got out of their beds, suited up, grabbed the equipment, got into Ecto-1 and drove off.  
Little did then know, they left Brice,who was still sound asleep back at the firehouse.

It was still quite dark out, when the Ghostbusters arrived at the loading docks, where they meet meet with the person who made the call to them, a gentleman who looked to be in his late 50's said that he and his crew where taking shipments of crates and boxes off on the the boats when they saw a group of ghoulish looking men appear before them.  
"I think I know what you're talking about," said Patty.  
"What is it?" asked the gentleman.  
"There was a tragic fire accident that happened at this dock back in 1896.  
Killed an entire work crew of 20 men when a heavy gust of wind cause a gas lamp to fall on a shipment of tabacoo that was sent here from the Carolinas."  
"That's a good possible," said Abby.  
"We're on it," said Erin.  
The four member team then split up to find what or rather who they were looking for.

The Ghostbusters searched high and low all around the docks, but had no luck.  
The four met up a short time later, with empty traps.  
"Anything?" asked Erin.  
"Nothing," Abby replied.  
"Zilch as well," Patty added.  
"You don't think those guys were hitting the sauce do you?" asked Holtzmann with a crackle.  
Just then, the four of them spotted something coming their way.  
"Guess they were indeed sober," said Abby.  
"It is those crew men.  
Their spirits anyway," said Patty.  
"Just hope we bought enough traps," said Erin, as she and the other ghostbusters powered up their packs.  
And thankfully, the four traps they took with them were plenty to capture the spirits,(trapping five ghosts per trap.)

After the crew thanked and paid them for the service, the Ghostbusters headed back to Ecto-1.  
It was when Holtzmann was packing up the back, that she noticed something.  
"Hey guys, we have a problem," she said.  
"Crap, is there a leak in the packs?" asked Abby.  
"Or is it in the traps?" Erin added.  
"No, it's bigger," Holtzmann.  
"Baby you better not be pulling a joke on us," said Patty.  
"No, I swear it's a big deal."  
The three ghostbusters then looked in the back seat and found Holtzmann's discovery.  
Brice's car seat was unbuckled.  
"Oh My God! Brice!" screamed Patty.  
The four Ghostbusters then began to search franticly around and called out the child's name.  
"Brice!  
Brice where are you?!" they all called out.  
Suddenly, a thought came to Patty.  
"Wait a minute, Brice doesn't know how to un-do his seat belt," she said.  
"So that mean he didn't escape," said Erin, who along with the other Ghostbusters were relief.  
Their almost calmed down nerves were shattered however a few moments later when something else came to Patty.  
"Wait a minute, since Brice didn't come with us," she said.  
"That can only mean one thing," said Holtzmann.  
"We left him alone at the firehouse," said Erin.  
"Damn, how stupid can we be," said Abby, as she and the rest of the team scrambled back to the car.  
"My sister is gonna be pissed! said Patty, but then corrected with, No, she is going to kill me!  
Step on it Holtzy!"  
"Can do," said Holtzmann, who then zoomed off the docks back to the firehouse.

It was by some luck that Holtzmann didn't get pulled over by a police officer, and the team was able to get back to the firehouse in record time.  
The ghostbusters all dashed out of the car and raced to the bedroom where they left Brice.  
However, when they got there, the playpen was empty.  
"Not good not good not good," said Erin, who was almost hyper ventalating.  
"Where could have gone?" asked Patty.  
"I don't know I don't know," said a very panic stricken Patty.  
Just then, the four heard the sound of giggling.  
"Brice!" the ghostbusters said at the same time.

They raced out of the bedroom and sure enough they found Brice, who was being bounced on Kevin's lap.  
"Hey bosses," said Kevin.  
"Kevin, how did Brice get out of the playpen?" asked Holtzmann.  
"I came awhile ago, smell something not ripe, figured Holtzmann must have forgotten to put away some leftover take-out again.  
Found the source of the smell was coming from this little guy, who was standing up in his playpen.  
Changed him, dressed him, feed him some oatmeal, and we've been playing."  
"Kevin," said Brice.  
"He even knows my name.  
Smart kid."  
"Wow Kevin, you impressed me," said Patty.  
"How do you know so much about taking care of kids?" asked Abby.  
"I babysit my sister's little one all the time," Kevin replied.  
"You really are great with kids.  
You'll make a wonderful father someday," said Erin, looking just as googly eyed to Kevin as Brice was.  
Just then, Brice said,"Uh-oh."  
Patty was about to take him, but instead, Holtzmann took Brice out of Kevin's arms and said,"I got this time Patty."  
Patty was glad at the fact that not only did she find her nephew, but that all her team members had taken such good care of him. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Holtzmann changed Brice, Abby offered to make the team and Kevin some breakfast.

While the 5 of them ate, Brice busied himself with the lego blocks that Holtzmann got him the day before.

As Patty cleared the plates away she asked,"Hey, why time is it?"

Erin looked at her watch and replied," It's 9:57."

"We gotta get Brice ready.

Denise will be here in minutes to pick him up," said Patty.

"I had no clue how late it was either."

Between going on their job assignment at the docks, looking for Brice, realizing he was at Headquarters, getting back to the firehouse to find Brice with Kevin, and now having breakfast, the team indeed lose track of time.

So while Abby and Erin finished up her job with the dishes, Patty, with the help of Holtzmann, scrambled around the firehouse collecting all of Brice's , the two got everything together, just in time as Denise and her husband Steven, (who had a bandage on the back of his head) entered the firehouse.

Patty, who was holding Brice said to him,"Brice, look who's here."

"Mama! Daddy!" said a very happy Brice, as Patty placed him on the ground and he raced up to his parents.

Denise picked up her son and said before kissing him,"My sweet little boy.

We missed you so much."

"We're you a good boy for Aunt Patty and her friends?" asked Steven.

"He only cried once after Denise left, but he was no trouble at all, said Patty, as she gave Denise and Steven Brice's car seat, diaper bag and then asked, By the way Steven, how's your head?

I hope Mookie didn't hit you too hard."

I just got a slight bump, but the doctor told me to take it easy the rest of the week.

I'll be fine to go back to work Monday."  
"And I have some news from the doctor as well, Denise added, While I was there I ask if I can donate some blood in case Steven needed it.  
So I went down to the lab, and as it turned out he didn't needed any transfunsions but I still couldn't give my blood to anyone."  
"Is everything OK?" asked a now very concerned Patty.  
"Yes, in fact I'm great.  
"I'm expecting."  
"Expecting what?" asked Kevin.  
"It means Denise is pregnat," Abby pointed out.  
"Congrats my little sister, another baby," said Patty, giving a hug to Denise, who then said to Brice,"Did you hear that Brice, you're getting a little brother or sister."  
"What wonderful news," said Erin.  
"Congrats," said Abby and Holtzmann at the same time  
"Yeah looks like another one to babysit for," Kevin added.  
The same look after changing one of Brice's diapers came over Patty's face, then gave a slight smile to Denise, Steven and Brice and said,"Well uh, I'm sure you want to spend time with Brice and celebrate adding on to your family."  
"Yeah and I know you have work to do, plus I'd like Steven to take it easy at home, said Denise, By the way Patty, I want to thank you for everything.  
For taking care of Brice and all."  
"Well I did have some help from everyone, especially from Holtzmann and Kevin.  
They were very big helps."  
"As I said before, Kevin will make such a wonderful father," said Erin, with a big grin on her face, all while Abby and Holtzmann just looked at her as if Erin was nuts.  
Patty then took Brice to give him a big hug and a kiss, before giving back to Denise and said,"Good-bye Brice.  
I'll see you soon."  
"Bye Bye Aunt Patty, said Brice, Bye Bye Holtzy, Bye bye Abby, Bye bye Erin, Bye bye Kevin, Bye bye ghosts."  
Though confused about what Brice said, Denise along with Steven and Brice said good-bye to the team and left the firehouse.

After the three left, all four tired out Ghostbusters collapsed on the waiting room couch.  
"This is has been quite a morning," said Erin, reffering to the early hour call and looking for Brice.  
"Actually it's been quite the last few days," Abby corrected.  
"You have to admit, it was kind of fun having Brice around," said Patty.  
"It was.  
In fact I miss him already," said Holtzmann.  
"Same here, Kevin added, But hey Patty, look at it this way.  
Your sister puts total trust in us with her kid, so looks like we maybe seeing Brice more often.  
Plus, with the new baby coming, we'll have two kids to watch over not just one."  
"You know, I'm sure it won't hurt to ask my other siblings, folks, and even my uncle Bill to lend a hand once in awhile," said Patty.  
"I thought you said being at the funeral home might give him nightmares," said Erin.  
"If Brice can survive through spending almost entire two days with Ghostbusters, including going on assignments he can survive anything."

The End 


End file.
